


History Has It’s Eyes On You

by Ghostly_Crystals



Series: Burn [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula Redemption, F/M, How Do I Tag, I did this instead of my homework, M/M, More tags to be added, Sokka makes some poor life choices, everyone else reacts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Crystals/pseuds/Ghostly_Crystals
Summary: How long does it take for word to spread? Eventually, everyone in the world seems to know. Each one reacts differently.Author is trying their best.[ON HOLD]
Relationships: Aang/Katara, Sokka/Zuko (mentioned)
Series: Burn [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893265
Comments: 91
Kudos: 116





	1. I Couldn’t Undo It If I Tried, And I Tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said Wednesday, but I don’t know how much work I’m gonna be assigned tomorrow and so far school is being mean. Soooo... early post! Sorry it’s not that long. But after we go through the initial list, I’ll post ‘confrontation’ chapters were everyone gets to have a chat with Sokka. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first reaction to the pamphlet is fear. 

* * *

1\. Lu 

Lu has worked in the palace since Princess Azula has been born. They had the honor of delivering scrolls and document to the Firelord and the Royal Family. The job had usually been rewarded with pay and a burn on the wrist depending on the scrolls contents. The mood of the recipient also facored into the severity of the burn. Just thinking about it, Lu rubbed at their scarred wrist. With a shake of their head, they continued sorting the mail. 

The pile on the right was for palace staff. Letters from doctors informing the head staff of who was taking leave the next day, and letters to be read on the way home. The pile in the middle was for letters that weren’t urgent so the Firelord could address them at a later time. The last pile on the left was for urgent letters from nobles, kingdom leaders, generals, or anyone else of importance. Usually, these ones were hand delivered by whoever got cursed with mail duty that week. 

The work was exicuted methodically, soft candlelight being the only lighting provided other than the moonlight. Lu paused for a second, looking up at the moon as a few clouds moved to block the light, the moon spirit was displeased. With a pang of concern, they remembered the past three days of the moon being covered. They resumed the work, filing a scroll away for the head of kitchen staff. The letter under that surprised them for a moment. 

Where the others were in scrolls, this one was in a thick envelope. The Royal seal stamped it shut, the red and blue wax a stark contrast to the yellow envelope. Lu quickly stood up, urgently getting out of their chair and exiting the room to get to Firelord Zuko’s office. 

Their footsteps echoed in the tile floor, only accompanied by the occasional servant leaving for the night. Each one gave him a nod of greeting, before looking at the seal on the envelope and quickly turning away. Lu had been getting ready to turn the last corner to the Firelord’s office when he heard a conversation between two servants. 

“Have you heard?” One began, her voice soft and with a youthful tone. Lu stopped walking, curiosity keeping them rooted in place. Why had every servant they had passed given them pitying looks? Why had each and everyone of their faces gone pale? 

“Heard what?” The voice that replied was deeper and more masculine. 

“Lord Sokka of the Watertribe had an affair. Lady Zuli’s handmaid told me this afternoon.” Lu felt their heart drop to his shoes. Suddenly, the envelope felt heavy in his hands, like he was delivering bad news from Koh himself. 

“Really? You’re kidding.” 

“No! Some nobles had started doubting his loyalty to Firelord Zuko, you know, saying he was stealing from the treasury.” 

“How does this relate to him having an affair?” The male voice sounds doubtful, suspicious even. Lu can’t help but agree with him. The two had been married for years now. Surely Lord Sokka wouldn’t seriously do this? 

“According to his letters, a man named Yuto and his Wife Ichi bribed Sokka after he bedded the wife while drunk.” Lu felt his throat dry up immediately, the scars on his wrists flared up with pain. If they focused hard enough, they could smell the stench of burning flesh. Smoke began to curl up from their wrists. They think for a moment, that his blood may be boiling. The Firelord isn’t going to like this. Ignoring the cold sweat they had broken out in, he turned the corner. 

“He kept going ba-“ The servant stopped talking as he noticed Lu standing there. Both of them quickly pretended to be working. Lu decided not to comment on what the two had been talking about. However, Lu noticed the way their faces had paled. Under Sozin Ozai, and Princess Azula’s reign, gossip was punishable in more ways than one. Servants were to be seen as little as possible, and heard even less. 

“Why don’t you two go home early?” Lu offered with a smile. They try to hide their trembling by folding their hands behind their back. The two servants nod, and scamper away. 

Lu waits until their footsteps fade away before moving again. With no one around, they bring their hands back in front of them. Looking down at the letter, they contemplate throwing it out. They contemplate bringing the letter to Lord Sokka and asking why. Why had he endangered all of their lives? With a deep breath, the begin walking again. 

Lu brushes nonexistent dust off of their shoulders, they quicken their pace to the Firelord’s office. Right before they pull open the Firelord’s office door, they pull their sleeves down. As if the fabric will take the blunt of the burn. With a dry mouth, they enter the room. The Firelord looks up at him with kind gold eyes, unlike those before him. 

Yet something in Lu reminds him how fast angry gold can melt into anger. 

“Fire lord Zuko, Lord Sokka has sent a letter to every noble. Including you, Sir.” Later that night, Lu will have a drink in their hands and they’ll congratulate themselves for not letting their voice shake. The tremble in their hands seem to leave as they hand the letter to the Firelord. Like a fool, Lu interrupts the Firelord’s thanks. He knew Zuko wasn’t like his father or grandfather, but at this moment? With this news? Lu had never been more terrified. 

“Lord Zuko,” they pause. “You aren’t going to like it.” The sentence signs their death warrant, and like a fool- a coward- they sloppily bow, turn and leave the room. The poor guard in there is left standing behind the Firelord. As they leave that night, guilt follows them like their shadow. 

* * *

As they begin contemplating drafting their resignation letter, the next morning, Lu can’t help the tremor in their hands. Their husband comes home that morning, his copper eyes show anger as he talks about the recent pamphlet signed by one Ambassador Sokka. Lu throws the resignation letter away after hearing the news. Now is not the time to abandon their Firelord, it’s the time to stand with him.

Because now more than ever, their Firelord is going to need their support.


	2. To Your Union, And The Hope That You Provide- Katara and Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second reaction to the letter, is disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Do you cry when you get angry? I do, I kind of project onto Katara with it :,) But than again that could just be my Aries Energy™
> 
> Also this wasn’t planned to come out the same day as the first chapter, but I felt like y’all deserve some of the Gaang reactions since Lu’s didn’t contribute to the plot all the much ;p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The second reactions to the letter is disbelief.

* * *

The Nobles of the Firenation had read the letter a mere five minutes after it was delivered . 

The servants began spreading the news twenty minutes after. 

An hour later, the stall owners in the market knew. 

Four hours later, everyone in Caldera city knew, or was being told. 

Six hours later, the Firelord knew. 

Three days later, word reached the Southern Watertribe.

* * *

2\. Katara and Aang 

Katara has been teaching some of the younger kids waterbending moves, attempting with all of her might to find the next Southern Waterbender. Many of the kids tried their best, but so far not an ounce of water had been moved. She was just about to call a break, when Aang ran up to her with a scroll held in his hand. From the sight of the red and blue wax, a smile immediately worked its way onto her face. They hadn’t heard from Zuko or Sokka since the Winter Solstice, two weeks ago. 

“Alright everyone, we’ll have lunch now, okay?” The kids perked up, getting excited about the extra lunch time that day. Not even seconds after she made the announcement, the kids had scattered, leaving trails of footprints in the snow behind them. With excitement herself, she turned to Aang. 

“When did the letter get here?” She asked. Katara hadn’t seen any fire hawks fly in, earlier. So when could it have come? 

Aang have a slight shrug, an ever present smile on his face. “Hakoda said it came this morning, he just couldn’t find either of us.” In the middle of his sentence, he handed the scroll to Katara and stood slightly behind her so he could read it with her. With steady hands, Katara used the nail of her thumb to break the seal. 

Unknown to her, a certain Firelord already broke the seal of his marriage, a cup of red wine in his hand and fire in his heart. 

The wax that decorated the seal, slowly drifted to the snow. Without hesitation, Katara unrolled the scroll, filled completely with Sokka’s usual neat handwriting sloppy and rushed. Easily, Katara’s eyes went to the top of the page, beginning to read. 

_“Dear Aang and Katara,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t written in a few weeks. I’ve done something, that I’m sure both of you will think is stupid, but to me was necessary. Zuko is kicking me out, and I only have three days after you receive this letter to leave. If the hawk managed to properly carry it, you will see the pamphlet that started all of this._

_I didn’t mean for it to get that bad. I didn’t mean to hurt him Katara, I loved him. I did. But I’m sure Aang will have something to say about love and choices but what’s done is done. Zuko is really mad, I think I broke his heart. It’s kind of ironic, that’s the one thing Iroh told me not to do._

_Anyway, I await your arrival,  
Ambassador Sokka of the Southern Watertribe, ~~husband of Firelord Zuko.~~_

_PS: Tell Dad I’m sorry.”_

Katara feels herself pale before she rereads the letter. She stands there for what feels like hours, repeating every word of the letter in her mind. About the fourth time, she feels something like dread spill into her gut. It floats there like oil over water, plaguing her. Aang tugs on her sleeve. “We need to see if Hakoda has the rest.” He says, and Katara feels herself nod. With eerily steady hands, she rolls up the scroll and follows Aang through the snow. 

The pass numerous members of the village, each of them going about different tasks. Usually, Katara would feel happy about seeing everyone with their loved ones again. Right now, she felt worried. Worried about what was happening in a place that felt years away. About ten feet away from her Dad’s tent, something in her brain screamed that Sokka had done something irreparable stupid. 

Once they reached the tent, Katara walked in first. “Dad?” She called, moving in so Aang could follow her. Immediately, she was thankful for the warmth the shelter provided. The task at hand kept her from taking off her parka. In the center of the tent, Hakoda sat, many pieces of paper scattered around him. Somehow, Aang notices the seal on one of the papers before her and lets out a gasp. 

With a numbing curiosity, Katara kneels down and grabs one of the papers. Horror and anger shoot through her as she reads the single page. It’s no doubt one of the last pages, but it gives her enough of an idea of what’s happened. Still numb to her actions, she picks up another paper and that one only confirms her suspicions. 

“Katara, before you get angry, he was drunk-“ 

“That doesn’t matter, Dad! Maybe that one time is excused, but what about every time after that?” 

“Katara-“ Aang begins softly.

“He could’ve told Zuko the first time, couldn’t he?” Angry and confused tears roll their way down her face, her words coming out rushed. Unexpectedly, Hakoda brings her into a hug. “There are sides to a story, whenever Sokka comes back he can fully explain himself and what he was thinking.” 

From where he stands, holding all the pages of the pamphlet, Aang speaks up. “We’re going to go get him soon.” His voice is soft, and quiet as he reads through the pages. “Why would he do this?” For a moment, the question rings in the tent. The silence only echoing itself as it waits for an answer to the question. 

“I don’t know, Aang. I don’t.” 

* * *

That evening, Aang and Katara had packed supplies onto Appa and had taken off. Katara sat in the saddle, watching as her village got smaller and small the more distance they flew. A feeling of nostalgia was bittersweet as it reminded her of all the places they left behind on their journeys. 

Up front on Appa’s head, Aang sat with conflicting emotions. On one hand, he worried that Sokka hadn’t been getting something out of his relationship with Zuko. Quickly, he shook the thought away. They had been married for awhile now, why would Sokka just do this now? It didn’t make sense, at least in his eyes. 

On the other hand, he was confused. If he was being honest, he was in a state of confused disbelief. The kind of disbelief that you just need evidence to completely understand what was happening. Of course, the pamphlet had gone into detail about what happened. With blood rushing to his face, he noted that maybe too much detail had gone into it. 

That brought up another thing, why would Sokka just send it to a bunch of random nobles without telling Zuko first? 

“Katara,” Aang begins “,the monks always told me about how love can happen between more than two people. But I don’t think that’s what happened. Zuko wouldn’t have kicked him out for something like that, right?” From where he was perched on Appa’s horn, Momo let out a chatter. 

“The best we can do is prepare to be there for either of them. Who knows, it could be an elebrate prank to get us to visit. But if it is bad, Sokka could ruin our relationship with the Fire nation. Their marriage provided hope, after all.” Aang feels her hand on his shoulder, and a warm feeling encases his heart. He looks behind him and sees Katara there, a somewhat forced smile on her face. 

He can’t help but think it looks much better than the angry tears that had cascaded down her face. 

“You’re right. We should prepare for anything.” 

“I just hope it isn’t the worst outcome.” Katara replies, making Aang scoot over so she can sit next to him. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Unknown to them, a certain Firelord thought this was worse than anything he could’ve imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I did not write Katara or anyone in this chapter in character :/ *aggressively files this away in the rewrite drawer.*
> 
> Next has been decided: Suki. 
> 
> List (in order): Suki, Toph, Azula, Iroh,   
> (Bonus): Hakoda, Yuto, Ichi 
> 
> Thanks for reading, Stay safe! 
> 
> -Ghostly


	3. He would be mine, Zuko would say he’s fine, he’d be lying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I told him that I still loved Sokka, he’d be silently resigned;  
> he’d be mine.  
> Zuko would say he’s fine, he’d be lying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...In my defense, I was bored. Take this early update *runs* 
> 
> Sorry if this butchered Suki’s character, it fits in my head but I’m thinking that’s just cause I know where the stories is going. Oh and how the past leads up to now in this universe:)
> 
> edit: I realized Katara and Aang’s chapters would have both been the second reaction. So this one should’ve been the third, and the next is the fourth :)

The third reaction, is disappointment  
4\. Suki

* * *

There was night, many, many months ago when Zuko had pulled her to the side. His hand had been clamy around her wrist, his eyes slightly frantic. Suki had no choice but to follow him through the crowded room. For a moment, Zuko is pulling her along so quickly that she almost loses her footing. With quick reflexes, she rights herself before she could trip. 

Eventually, Suki finds herself on a balcony with only Zuko for company. His cheeks are dusted lightly with pink, and he’s rubbing his wrists anxiously. He looks anywhere but her eyes, Suki can tell. His one good eye focuses on her nose, her hair, and even her ear at one point. Suki can’t help but feel slightly impatient, she had been planning on talking to Sokka about their relationship. Now that there was peace, she figured now was the best time to discuss getting back together. Holding onto hope was something she had hoped would go away after the war, but her heart held onto the hope of Sokka, like a starved man gripping a slice of bread. 

That hope was thoroughly crushed when Zuko finally got some nerve. 

“I want to ask Sokka out, but I didn’t know if you would be okay with it. You know, being his ex? I didn’t want to accidentally make things awkward-“ For a second, Suki doesn’t understand what he’s talking about. When it finally clicks, Zuko has turned away from her and is facing the full moon. 

Suki looked back in on the party, easily finding Sokka. His bright blue formal wear made him stick out among the sea of red and green. The first annual celebration of the end of the war was in full blast, people of all nations gathering together. As Suki watched her ex laugh with his friends, she couldn’t help but feel bittersweet. 

Looking back on the past year, she could see how much happier the two looked with each other. She could feel the frown pulling at her face. Immediately, she forced herself into a genuine smile. Suki turned and faced Zuko, taking a few steps so that she stood beside him. 

“Do you love him?” Her question lingers in the air, and she watches as he meets her eye. Zuko’s jaw sets, his face goes blank. He only does this when he’s serious, or scared. 

“Of course! I-I love him more than anyone else.” Zuko’s voice is filled with pure love, and if Suki really looks into his eyes, she can see how helpless Sokka has him. 

While Suki’s mind is screaming _no. No you can’t have him, he’s mine._

She opens her mouth and says, 

“He really likes you, Zuko. I say you go for it!” Zuko’s face breaks out in a grin. Unexpectedly, the Firelord brings her into a hug. Hesitantly, she hugs back. 

When Zuko let’s go, he thanks her and turns away. She watches him go, noting how much lighter he seems, watching as the skip in his step gets more and more obvious the closer he gets to Sokka. Suki tears her eyes away, and looks at the moon. 

Zuko was absolutely helpless. 

_Deep in her brain, she wishes that was her._

* * *

Kyoshi Island, at this point, is a very good stop for merchants. After the war, Suki mainly stayed with her warriors. Occasionally, she made her way to the Fire nation, or anyway else, to meet up with her friends. While she was thankful for the peace, she missed her friends. Her family. 

While the missing pained her, there was one thing that dulled it. Sokka sent letters at least once a week, filling her in on the events in the Fire nation. Sometimes while she was reading, there was a knife of jealousy cutting her. The knife was Sokka’s words as he described Zuko. 

Something in her wondered if Sokka ever talked like that to anyone about her. Every time the thought enters her mind, she had to shake them away. Sokka was a married man, plus she had moved on ages ago. It was just sometimes, Sokka would word something a certain way that she remembered why they had loved each other once. He was happy though, and so was Zuko, and that was something she would always be thankful for. 

Buying dinner for that day was a usual chore. Heading down to the market out of uniform was relaxing. Getting lost in the crowds of people she knew her whole life, and people seeking new lives after the war, was relaxing. Letting the conversations roll over her, and not particularly listening to them was soothing. 

Getting lost in her thoughts was easy to do, especially when no one was talking to her at the moment. 

She approached the fish stall and pointed one out to the fisherman. As the man was wrapping up the fish, he began speaking. 

“Have you heard the news from the palace?” 

The question startled her for a moment. “Which palace?” Suki asked, her head tilting to the left a bit. The man finished wrapping up the fish and handed it to her before continuing. 

“The fire nation palace, up in Caldera.” Suki can’t help the scoff that escapes her. Sokka and Zuko have been the topic of many conspiracies throughout the years, she can’t wait to hear this one. 

“Yeah? What’s the news?” Her tone is disbelieving, she can’t help it. It’s been a long day, and a theory about her friends isn’t making it any better. 

“Apparently Ambassador Sokka had an affair with a Fire nation woman. He published it and everything. I heard from the grape-olive vine that no one has seen the Firelord since the news reached the public.” 

Suki felt her blood freeze. “You can’t be serious.” 

“I am! One of the clothing merchants down by the dock has a copy of the pamphlet. Go ask her!” 

Suki thanks the man for the news and despite her better judgement, she heads to the docks. 

* * *

Suki finds herself listening to a woman dressed in red reading from a paper booklet. Suki stands there and listen as the merchant reads every word Sokka has written. Suki stands there and grips her basket harder after every sentence. Suki stands there and lets her teeth grind as Sokka’s voice becomes the woman’s. 

She feels something go up her throat as Sokka begins describing his time having an affair. He discusses how his mistress felt, he discusses how it was all stress relief. Suki feel her frozen blood boil as Sokka’s words describe how some nights he would go back to Zuko after spending an evening with the mistress. 

Before it can end, she leaves. 

Suki goes home, and prepared dinner. The food is ash in her mouth. 

Unknown to her, the pamphlet and many other letters are ash by that point. 

Suki gets ready for bed, and takes a letter out from under her bed. She doesn’t read it, just stares at the first line. 

_’My Dearest, Suki...”_

__How many women did he send that too? How did he send this to Suki when he was married with a loyal husband. With a loving husband. With an absolute helplessly in love husband. When Suki has watched him promise at the altar, to love Zuko forever. To have and to hold him no matter what. For better at worse._ _

__That could’ve been her, standing at that altar._ _

__This could’ve been her, publicly humiliated in front of everyone she knew and loved._ _

__The pit she was used to being envy, turned into bitter pity. Then, to disappointment. She had thought Sokka would be better than this. She thought for just a moment, that if he really loved someone, he’d prove it. Obviously, she had made a mistake in her judgment. Suki tore the letter right down the middle._ _

__The next morning, she told the Kyoshi warriors they had a new mission. Body gaurds for the Firelord._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tried. My head hurts. Why couldn’t I have been born a fish. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, As always stay safe! Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> -Ghostly 
> 
> Next: Toph


	4. You Have Invented A New Kind Of Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth reaction, is anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me how to get songs out of your head. I have the “Three musketeers” song from tik tok stuck in my head...if you haven’t listened to it don’t. It’s an ear worm :/
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short... and honestly underwhelming. The end notes kind of explain why...I promise if I start feeling better I’ll make Iroh and Azula’s chapters longer! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The fourth reaction to the letter, is anger

* * *

3\. Toph

It had taken a few weeks before word properly reached The Earth Kingdom. The real story had spread quickly so quickly, that it had changed so many times. There were plenty of different rumors floating around, each one more ridiculous. 

“Haven’t you heard? The Firelord is single again.” 

“Did someone tell you? The Firelord has poor relations with the Southern Watertribe.” 

“Did you know no one has seen the Firelord in public in weeks?” 

“Did you know Ambassador Sokka had an affair?” 

That last one had reached Toph’s ear as she walked down through a village. The question made her stop in her tracks, her barefeet stopping next to each other. Using her hearing, Toph turned to the general direction of the voice. “What did you say?” Though there were many people in the market that day, she could figure out who she was talking to from their heartbeat. It had picked up the second she opened her mouth. Good, this side of the Earth Kingdom knew who she was. 

“S-Sokka, the Southern Watertribe ambassador to the Firenation had an affair months ago-“ 

From the beat of the man’s voice, she could tell he was telling the truth. Or at least, his version of the truth. “And how do you know about it?” Toph’s question was asked as she took a step forward, looking up to make blind eye contact with the person she was talking to. 

“Sokka has published a pamphlet, attached to it were letters between him and his m-mistress. No ones seen the Firelord in w-weeks! It’s said that the peace between the F-Firenation and the Southern watertribe is unstable I-I swear that’s all I know.” As the man spoke, he fidgeted as his heartbeat spiked. 

The sounds and sensations around her seemed to stop for a few seconds. The man’s words were muffled, as if someone had plunged her underwater. No way to see, no air to breathe. Something pulled her back up, something allowed her to break the surface of the water and take lung fulls of air. A pair of arms rapped around her torso, pulling her to the earth. Who was it? 

It was anger. She clung to it like a child clings to its mother after a nightmare. She clings to it like the smell of fire on clothes. 

Toph knew who she had to find. The question was, how would she get there? She could write a letter, the only obvious thing in the way was her sight. Sokka had taught her how to carve letters with her earthbending- 

Just the thought of him made her blood boil. 

Toph tunes back into her surroundings and realized the man was still yapping through half stuttered half mumbled sentences. She interrupted his rambling with a question. 

“Where’s the scribe?” 

“His building is right next to the village entrance. It’s the first on the r-right. He doesn’t get many commissions anymore- but I’d be happy to take you there!” 

“No thanks, I can manage.” 

With that, she turned back the way she had come from.

* * *

The scribe had been relatively easy to find. It seemed like only the scribe themself was in there, from what a bare pair of feet could tell, anyway. There must have been a window since a door opened not too far in front of her. 

Keeping the same pace, Toph walked towards the door. Once close enough to the door, she can feel shade over her. The dirt even seems cooler. The scribe holds open the door and only closes it when Toph is inside. 

“I need you to write me a letter.” Toph says simply, unable to see through the wood floors. The floor is cold, almost like the airship from the final battle of the war. The thought brings a heat rushing to her face, a mere phantom of the heat she felt from the comet fuled firebenders. 

“I’ll need a name and address.” The scribe replies, her voice raspy yet kind. The lady walks further into the building, Toph follows her at a slight distance. 

“To General Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh... I got notified that this series is painting Sokka in a racist way and ngl I’m losing any pride I had in this series. I go back and reread and it’s easy to make that assumption. I’m a mix of three very..”looked down upon” races in the US and seeing that comment made me kinda upset because being racist- that’s not what I was trying to do. I wanted to share an idea with people. Like hey “Hamilton and ATLA how about it?”
> 
> I wanted my stories to be what others’ stories were to me, an escape. A reality that lasts a thousand or so words. Guess I failed, huh? 
> 
> I know most of you don’t care but if this series randomly stops updating that’s why :,) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Stay safe and thank you for reading :)  
> -Ghostly
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> National S*xual assault hotline: 1-800-656-4673
> 
> The Trevor project for LGBTQ+ youth:  
> 1-866-488-7386


	5. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth reaction, is guilt and dissatisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the order list said Iroh had the next chapter. BUT, I accidentally deleted Iroh’s draft  
> :( I really wanted to update today, and Azula’s chapter was already almost done so I wrapped it up. I’m sorry. 
> 
> Nonetheless I hope you enjoy!

The fifth reaction, is guilt and dissatisfaction.

* * *

While recovering mentally, Azula had picked up a lot of hobbies. 

The hobbies were ones she had once looked down upon. She could now stitch up any tears in her clothes. In holiday seasons, Zuko would visit. Together, they would bake pastries and hand them out to the other institution residents. Azula’s favorite hobby, was painting. 

A distant memory rose from somewhere deep in her mind. It was so faint, it could be a dream. She had been young, six maybe, and painting on a blank piece of parchment. Unknown to her, Azula’s Father had just been told about her firebending capabilities. Azula remembered those moments painting as peaceful. Sure, they were nothing more than childish scribbles, but they were something to her. The gentle strokes of the brush leaving a trail of color behind it was soothing to her. 

Of course, the moment was only ruined by her Father grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room and away from her unfinished drawing. 

Literally, and metaphorically, the door had shut on her short lived hobby. 

Eight years later, her doctor had handed her watercolors, brushes, and a stack of parchment. The woman had explained that colors represent emotions. A month after her biggest defeat, the only thing she felt was empty. 

So for a few weeks, all of her paintings were grey. They were grey, and childish. They only made Azula feel worse at first. Everything she had done, she excelled immediately. She could memorize things the moment the were shown to her. Yet the paintings were still sloppy. After the third week of all grey paintings, her doctor talked to her before the painting session. 

“Colors have meanings. Blue is tranquil and loyal but it is also cold. Red is the color of love and passion, but it’s anger and danger too. Green represents growth and fertility. It is also envy and jealousy.” 

Azula stared at the paints as the woman kept explaining. Every time a color was mentioned, she found it in the paint jars. 

“Purple is for nobility, but it is also moody.” 

_An unharmed brother who loves theatre._

“Yellow is bright and happy, yet it is irresponsible.” 

_A acrobatic girl, with a smile always on her face._

“Grey is security, and intelligence. It makes us feel gloomy or conservative.” 

_Long robes, sharp knives, who keeps everything inside._

“Orange is friendliness as well as courage, but it is ignorant.” 

_A child with blue tattoos._

“Finally, black and white. Black is dramatic, and protective. It can also mean death or evil.” 

_The black flowers on her brother’s bedside table after their Mother left._

“White is innocence, purity, and it is clean. Like blue, it is cold and distant.” 

_White bandages stained by an array of colors as her brother is taken on a ship._

For the first time in days, she speaks with a hoarse voice, “What about gold?” 

The woman flinches at first, then replies with a steady voice. “Gold is wealth, prosperity, and tradition. It is also greed.” 

That’s what was in her father’s eyes so many times. When Azula showed him her blue fire, that’s what the look was. Greed. A greed for power, her father was gold. The gold turned her purple brother to red. Turned her brother to anger, and her a cold empty grey. But inside, was her brother still the same? 

What did she look like on the inside? What color was she? 

Hesitantly, she picked up a brush and dipped it into the green paint. 

~~The color of the dai li. The color of the earth kingdom. The color of the Kyoshi warriors. The color of the crystals in the cave she threw her brother in. The color of envy.~~

The color of growth.

* * *

Now, Azula can say with pride that she was making process. Some days she still saw her mother, and other days she couldn’t get out of bed. There were more good days than bad, though. Her paintings became more organized and precise. Cracking eggs was still not her strong suit, but she could still bake. 

One of her biggest successes, was being able to relearn some firebending moves. They were all about control, and breathing. Zuko even taught her a few things. They both watched in childlike awe as her flames flickered purple once. Quickly, Azula noticed that she could only do this when Zuko was around. 

She brought this observation to her Therapist, who explained that it was caused by her feeling safe. Azula felt safe with Zuko. 

Huh. 

Anyway, Azula had finished her painting for that day. The scene etched into the parchment was peaceful. It was of a garden, with a pond. There was a bridge over the water, and a few turtleducks floating on the water’s surface. She had been adding the last layer of paint over the water, when a knock on the door broke the peaceful silence. The knock was so sudden, her hand twitched and brought the blue of the water of the brown of the bridge. 

She sighed. “Come in,” Azula spoke, quickly grabbing a brush so she could fix the mistake. 

Her door opened, and she watched from the corner of her eye as a blue clad figure stepped into the room. Azula focused on her painting, effectively making the mistake look like it was on purpose. 

Azula set down the brush on a rag on the table. Now that she was done, she turned to greet the person only for shock to stop her for a few seconds. “Sokka, what are you doing here?” She turns back to her painting and begins cleaning up her paint area. 

“I’m doing great, thanks for asking.” Sokka replies. Azula rolls her eyes, even thought she’s currently turned away from him. Azula put a lid on the waterpaints and walked to her small kitchen. She used the toe of her shoe to open one of the cabinets and crouched down to put the paint away. 

“You can start telling me why you’re here anytime.” Azula replied, listening as Sokka’s footsteps follow her through her small home. She wondered when it had gone from temporary home to, well, whatever she considered it now. 

“I wanna marry Zuko.” The voice was hesitant, nervous yet confident. The suddenness of the statement threw her off a bit. But not so much that she knocked her paint over, Azula’s hands were steady when she was prepared. She closed the cabinet and turned to face Sokka. Azula looked to the calendar right next to where Sokka stood in her kitchen. The Firelily festival as usual, fell on her brother’s birthday. 

“You’re proposing on his birthday?” Azula asks him. To an outsider, her voice would sound cold. Like she didn’t care at all. To her, her voice sounded normal, curious even. To Sokka, is sounded judgmental and he felt a blush creep up his face. 

“Why is that cliche?” He asks, shoving a hand in his pocket. That most be where the ring is, or necklace depending on what tradition they’re going by. Azula examines her nails, contemplating if she would be able to go this year. 

“No. But if you do it in public, just know that if you ever break his heart you’ll never be allowed back in the country.” Azula warns him. “He’s one of the last good people in my family,” Azula looks Sokka in the eye. Blue eyes, what was blue? 

_”Blue is the color of loyalty.”_

Her brother needed absolute loyalty for his reign. 

“Don’t mess him up.” It’s as close to approval as Sokka will get, and a grin spreads across his face. Azula already regrets everything.

* * *

Azula finds out faster than anyone should suspect. After all, her new place is much closer to Caldera. She had been taking a stroll around her new home when she had heard servants chattering ahead of her. Using skills she usually tried not to, Azula hugged the wall and silenced her footfalls. She listened with quiet breath as she tuned into the nurses’ whispering. 

“Did you hear the news from the palace?”

Azula doesn’t bother to stay hidden, instead she turns the corner and looks the shorter nurse in the eye. “What news?” 

The look she gets from the nurses is similar to a startled ratibbit. The two look at her a freeze, as though debating what to do or say. Azula is fully prepared to pull the ‘technically still a princess’ card on them when the short one speaks up again. 

“Ambassador Sokka publishes a pamphlet telling how he had an affair.” The girl’s voice is clear, and she’s meeting Azula’s eye. It’s hard to believe that this is the is the same girl from a second ago. Azula repeats the words in her mind, analyzing the girl’s voice for any trace of a lie. Unfortunately, she can’t find anything to suggest the nurse is a liar. Immediately something like guilt sinks in her stomach. Yet, dissatisfaction from her choice prickles under her skin. 

For a moment, no one moves. Azula turns back the way she came silently. She walks the hallways back to her room, the world greying around her. The color only comes back when she’s safe back in her room. Azula shuts the door, and for a second she just stands there before sliding down the door. 

Her breathing becomes much faster, and her head replays lessons on control over and over again. At the same time, Mother’s voice is there again saying I love you. Something much, much louder screams, “It’s your fault.” 

With all the determination she can muster, she brings herself to her painting table and shakily rolls out a piece of parchment. Azula ignores the way her hand shakes as she reaches for a brush. With sheer will, she forces herself to get lost in the careful strokes of the brush. 

Her mind is quiet about two hours after. With tired eyes, she looks down at the parchment and finds a sloppy painting soaked into the parchment. Azula only notices the flaws in it at first, but something else catches her mind. Throughout the array of colors on the parchment, no blue is present. 

That’s when something chimes in and says, “Blue is disloyalty.” 

Despite what her doctor said years ago, Azula finds herself agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter, wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with the series so I’m keeping everything the same. I’m sorry I didn’t reply, but I read them all. In the time I didn’t update, I came up with a definite storyline I want this to follow so, stay tuned! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> National S*xual assault hotline: 1-800-656-4673
> 
> The Trevor project for LGBTQ+ youth:  
> 1-866-488-7386


	6. He Shakes Your Hand And Says, “Be True.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth reaction awakes the urge to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, gentlemen, and my fellow non-binaries! The moment you’ve been waiting for... The pride of the Firenation: General Iroh! 
> 
> I finished this just now. No edits whatsoever, it is also 2AM and I’m trying not to cry because I’m watching Captain America: Civil War and Chadwick Boseman was in it and his passing broke my heart. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)

The Sixth reaction is protectiveness.

* * *

6\. Iroh

The first title Iroh ever held was son. At the same time, he was also the Crown Prince. For many years, those were the only titles he held. Of course, Fifteen years after his birth, Ozai was born. Thus, a new title was added to the list: older brother. He never had much time to interact with Ozai when they when he was young, but he did spend as much time as he could with his younger brother. Ozai at the time, looked up at him with childish admiration and envy. That childishness turned bitter as the years grew on, and the fourth title was added: competition. 

Yes, Ozai had seen Iroh as competition. The younger always tried to outdo Iroh, sometimes with success and others with bitter failure. This trend carried through the years and Iroh added a few more titles, Father, widower, General, Uncle.

With the General title, came another. “The Dragon of the West.” Iroh finds it ironic, his historic name was based off of the false presumption that he had killed the last dragon. Well, that and the fact that his fire breathing was especially deadly during his army days. 

A well known fact about dragons, is that they hoard. They select items that hold their attention or fascination and keep them. They never do anything with them, but the items are theirs and theirs alone. If someone else were to mess with theirs, dragons are prepared to fight to the death. They are ready to sink their claws or teeth into the flesh of the enemy. They are ready to summon fire as hot as possible in order to make sure theirs stay theirs. 

Where most dragons hoard objects, particularly shiney ones, Iroh hoarded people. For awhile the only part of his hoard had been his wife. Which is why her death broke him, and Lu Ten’s birth had repaired him. He had a reason to get up and keep fighting, because he still had his. 

Lu Ten’s passing shattered whatever repair had been done from his wife’s passing. His hoard was empty, his family reflected that. A spirit journey later, Iroh realized he still had someone. Zuko, his brilliant, impulsive nephew. 

Iroh had sworn to keep his hands from being stained with more blood, but after the Agni Kai, Iroh was sure Ozai’s blood would be added to his hands. 

Once Zuko had recovered, an instinct in Iroh woke up. It screamed to _protect._

* * *

Iroh had been staying at the palace the entire week of Zuko’s birthday. With that and the Firelily festival to play for, Iroh had a feeling Zuko would be overworking. The retired general couldn’t have that, so of course he traveled to Caldera to surprise his nephew. The young man had been surprised while Iroh wasn’t surprised to find that Zuko was overworking. 

Immediately, Iroh began picking up on some tasks in order to take the load off his nephew. 

The days leading up to Zuko’s birthday were practically the same. Their usual schedule was interrupted by the Avatar’s group showing up in the palace. Iroh had been in his room when the group arrived and was only notified of their arrival when a knock sounded at his chamber doors. 

“Enter.” Iroh said simply, placing two firelillies in a vase near his bed. The door opened to reveal the Watertribe boy, Sokka. Almost as soon as Sokka stepped into the room, he closed it behind him. Iroh turned to face him, finding a nervous expression on his face. 

“Sokka! How have you been?” Iroh asked kindly, a smile on his face. 

If it was possible, Sokka seemed to get even more nervous. “I want to marry Zuko-“ Sokka squeaked out quickly. It took Iroh a few seconds to comprehend what he had just said. When it finally clicked, his old dragon instincts woke up. They clawed at his heart and his brain screamed at him to protect like it did so many years ago. Zuko had been victim to too much already. The boy had been broken and built himself back up way too many times,and Iroh wasn’t sure if his nephew could take more heartbreak. 

“When are you proposing the idea to him?” Iroh asks, a grey brow lifting as he watches Sokka nervously fidget. 

“Later today. Uh- when he’s making his speech?” 

Iroh raises a hand to stroke his beard and for a moment, the retired general closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, he’s figured out what to say. 

“Sokka, Zuko has been through a lot of sadness in his life. It’s broken him down to pieces. However, he’s been through happiness too, and with that he’s pieced himself back together.” 

Iroh studies Sokka and can see he understands. The watertribe boy is still fidgeting, going to each individual fingernail and peeling it off. 

“Please don’t make him go through the process again. I don’t think he’d be able to take it.” The general took walked towards Sokka, stopping so that he was on Sokka’s right in front of the door. 

Sokka doesn’t respond, Iroh takes it as a moment to send him a warning look. A smile still graces the old man’s face, but his eyes tell another story. Sokka looked into Irish’s eyes and was met with a fierce protectiveness. A look that a mother sabertooth-mooselionsends to a human who starts to close to her cub. Sokka begins to sweat. 

“The thing about dragons is, they like to hoard. If you hurt my boy, if you break his heart, I’ll show you why exactly they have me the nickname ‘The dragon of the west.’” 

In response, Sokka simply nods and stays where he is. Iroh steps around him and opens the door, stepping out into the hallway.

* * *

Iroh held the parchment in his hands, the sides crinkling with how tightly he was holding the paper. He wanted to believe that the small earthbender who had the letter written was lying. Why would she be? 

Iroh set the parchment down. He took a moment to calm himself. A familiar claw groped his heart and a voice- an instinct- woke up. As he made mental preparations to stop by an outer Earthkingdom then set a course for the Fire nation, 

The instinct screamed _protect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna finish my marvel movie marathon, and if it’s late for you too: Get some sleep :).
> 
> Thank you for reading as always! 
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> National S*xual assault hotline: 1-800-656-4673
> 
> The Trevor project for LGBTQ+ youth:  
> 1-866-488-7386


	7. Azula Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula went to the Palace almost as soon as she heard the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October everyone! In honor of spooky month, my other series will also be updating every week like this fic! Updates for this fic are every weekend and the other series will be every Wednesday :) Also this chapter also has no editing:,) 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

The morning of Sokka’s final day at the Palace, a knock disturbs his thinking. He forces himself to sit up and at least attempt to make yesterday’s clothes look better. “Come in.” He calls hoarsely, standing up. 

The door opens a few seconds after, the heel of the person’s shoe clanking as they walked in. Sokka looks up, and there stands Azula. Sokka feels like prey being stared down as Azula observes him. 

“You look like shit.” 

Despite himself, Sokka finds himself chucking bitterly. “Yeah no kidding.” He rubs the back of his neck as Azula walks to his desk and takes a seat. For a moment, there is tense silence between them. As if they are both waiting for the other to make a move. An invisible game of Pai Sho, and Sokka doesn’t know the rules. 

“Congratulations, by the way.” Azula crosses her legs and observers her nails with a matching uninterested face and tone. 

“Uh, for what?” Sokka replies, a feeling of dread causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. 

“For making the history books, of course. A scandal this big has never happened before. Surely you’ll go down as the man who broke Firelord Zuko’s heart.” Azula’s gaze goes straight from her nails to Sokka. Her eyes are just as unreadable as they always were. 

“That’s not the whole story. It was an act of sacrifice, if I hadn’t done anything the council would’ve collapsed-“ 

“Sacrifice? You don’t know the meaning of the word! What you did was simply idiotic. Taking a story only three people knew and blowing it up to this proportion. It sounds more like a failure to problem solve than sacrifice.” 

Sokka bites his tongue to keep from saying anything in return. Azula had a point, there could’ve been a better way. Just, in the moment it seemed like the best choice to make. “It was the only way. Zuko’s reputation was on the line and so was mine.” 

“So that’s why. You forfeit your loyalty, your marriage, Agni you even managed to loose your reputation too, over how other people think of you?” 

Sokka looks down at the floor and slowly nods his head. Her words were brutally honest and they hurt. They stung. He deserves this, though. In trying to fix the situation, he made it more worse that it had to be. At the sound of Azula walking, he looked up to find her standing over him. 

“If you have any loyalty left in you, it’s to Zuko. No questions asked. He is the most important person to you isn’t he?” 

“Yeah, he is.” Sokka replies, his voice quiet in defeat. 

“Well, he’s he most important to me. He’s the best thing in our lives and if you cause him anymore grief I’ll make you fear me more than you did years ago. I’ll show you just how much of a prodigy I am, got it?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Good. You should say goodbye to anyone who might still miss you. Like I said, you won’t be welcome back in the country.” With that, she turns and walks away. 

Sokka keeps his gaze on the floor, only bothering to move when the door clicks shut behind her. The guilt comes back and it feels as though he’s being torn apart. Katara and Aang should arrive today, yet a new feeling of dreads creeps into him.

* * *

It’s later that evening when a servant enters Sokka’s room. “The Avatar and your sister are here.” The sentence is spat out and the woman doesn’t even wait for a reply before leaving his room. 

Sokka rubs his eyes and gets himself out of bed. He packed his stuff into a bag yesterday. With a huff he picks it up and exits his once shared room. He stands in the doorway for a moment, sadness swallowing his heart as he remembered all the good times he and Zuko had together. With a sigh, he closes the door and asked a guard where Zuko is. 

“He’s in the first guest room on the western wing.”

Sokka nods and begins making his short trip. His actions don’t feel like his own. The whole walk to the room, he runs sentences through his head to try and figure out what to say. By the time he reaches the door, he still hasn’t figured it out. He knocks twice on the door and gets no response. With tense muscles, Sokka reaches for the doorknob and opens the door. 

With hesitation, he steps in. Zuko is sat with his back facing the door, his hair is cut short. The chair he’s in is facing the window, and he appears to be watching the sunset. Sokka watches silently as Zuko picks up a cup of tea from the table beside him. 

“Hey- um, I’m leaving today. Just thought I’d let you know.” 

Silence. 

Sokka sighs. “Despite everything, I stil love you.” The sentence is said quietly, yet is laced with so much desperation that Sokka cringes. 

“Get out of my palace.” Sokka feels his heart drop at Zuko’s reply, and only watches as he takes a sip of his tea. 

_“Get out before I make you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Katara and Aang ^^


	8. A Damage You Can Never Undo Kind Of Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Katara talk some sense into Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As you can see, I am not dead :) Sorry I meant to upload this a lot earlier but my motivation really said, “Yeah no.”
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer and very dialogue heavy ^^. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

With a heavy heart, and guilt clouding his mind, Sokka made his way to the main courtyard. As he passed guards, each one failed to verbally communicate with him. However, Their glares and blank faces spoke enough. With heavy steps, Sokka finally made it to the courtyard. The sight of Appa made a warm feeling break through the clouds hanging around his heart and mind. Sokka stepped through the doorway, his shoes making contact with the stone pathway. 

Any type of relief Sokka had felt by seeing Appa was ruined when Katara’s voice rang through the garden. 

“You absolute idiot!” 

Sokka felt himself tense as he heard his sister’s voice. Her tone was filled with rage as Sokka watched her climb off of Appa. A feeling of dread caused a shiver to run down his spine as Katara marched towards him. Her posture was tense with anger. She jammed her finger on his chest and looked up at him with a glare that could melt ice. 

“What were you thinking? For someone so smart, that was the dumbest move you’ve ever made!” 

Sokka felt himself sigh, irritation bubbling in his gut. “Katara, I had been drinking, I was tired and stressed! I wasn’t in my right mind.” 

“That explains what you did, that doesn’t excuse it. You of all people should know how rare it is to find love that’s legitimate.” Katara’s verbal jab at him was angry, furious even, and Sokka knew he shouldn’t be offended, but that comment stung. 

“I get it, I messed up. I tried to apologize and Zuko told me to leave.” 

“What do you expect? You made your affair public! Do you know how fast rumors spread?” 

“Yes! I know, I know. I should’ve handled it better than I did.” 

“No, you could’ve but you chose not to you absolute dumba-“ 

“Guys, you need to calm down. We can talk about this more on our way back to the South Pole.” Aang budded in, Katara turned to look at him. Sokka watched as some of the tension in Katara’s shoulders melted away. 

Katara turned back to Sokka with a huff. “Fine. I’m going to go see Zuko, Aang do you want to come?” 

Sokka watched as Aang pondered the question for a moment. “No, I’ll talk to him when you’re done.” Katara nodded and with one last glare at Sokka, she walked away. 

For a moment, Aang and Sokka stood there in silence. Sokka sighed. “Are you going to give me a lecture too?” At the sound of his question, Aang looks contemplative. 

“No. I’ll admit Katara is making some valid points. Love like you and Zuko’s is as rare as finding a fully bloomed flower in the middle of winter. You took advantage of that.” 

Sokka looked away from Aang, his gaze on the ground. “I want to hear your side of the story though.” Aang offers, turning to walk back to Appa. Sokka follows him, his bag feeling heavier against his back than it was earlier. Somehow, the reality that he was leaving Zuko and the firenation behind sunk his stomach. 

This was really it, his last day at the palace he spent three years living in. With the person he considered his home, and at the end of the day, the metaphorical destruction of both was his fault. 

“It started when Zuko, Suki, and Toph left to go visit Iroh...”

* * *

Katara took quick strides through the palace corridors. There was a weight in the air of the palace, a tense nervous energy. Katara figured that would be the case. Through the years, she had watched the palace staff slowly gain respect and trust for Zuko. Some of the older staff took a little while longer to come around, however. The hallway Katara was in was oddly quiet, her footsteps echoing on the marble floor. Her solitude was interrupted by the heavy steps of guards coming her way. 

“How was I supposed to know I wasn’t supposed to let him know where the Firelord was?” A young sounding voice argued. Katara slowed her steps, about to ask where Zuko was. However, the two seemed to be in a argument. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe use your common sense?” A woman’s voice replied. The younger resorted to mumbling in response. The female guard looked to Katara as they approached each other. 

“Am I able to see Zuko? I’m Katara by the way.” She asked, watching as the female guard took a deep breath before responding. 

“I can take you to his room and ask if he’s up for a visitor. If he says no, there’s nothing I can do.” Katara agrees, following the two as they turned back the way they came from and lead the way. 

A few turns later, Katara was led to a door with two other guards standing in front of it. The first female guard stepped forward, knocking twice on the normal looking door. For a moment, Katara wondered why Zuko wasn’t in his bedroom. She immediately criticized herself for the thought. Of course him and Sokka wouldn’t have slept in the same room. 

“Come in.” A quiet voice on the other side of the door answers. 

The same female guard from before opens the door slightly before speaking. “Master Katara is here. Are you up for visitors?” 

There’s a pause, and the faint sound of something being set down before Zuko replies more clearly. “Yes.” 

The guard looks back at Katara, a protective glint in her eyes. Silently, the guard gives a warning. _Don’t upset him any further._ Katara nods, honoring their silent agreement. The guard pushes the door open, and immediately Katara notices Zuko sitting with his back towards her. Katara enters the room and closes the door behind her before speaking. 

Now in the room, Katara takes on the state of the room. The room was neat, organized, or so she thought before she spotted a desk with piles of papers on it. Attached to the room was a bathroom. Katara looked to Zuko, noticing his hair was cut. With a deep breath, she spoke. 

“Zuko...I’m so sorry.” Katara walks so that she’s halfway between Zuko and the door. “I understand if you want nothing to do with Sokka after this.” Katara keeps moving forward, stopping only once she was a foot behind Zuko. 

“That’s the thing, Katara. I don’t want him to leave. It hurts seeing him, hearing his voice, even thinking about him. Do you want to know what makes it worse?” Zuko’s tone is flat, defeated almost. 

That didn’t make sense, Zuko’s whole motto was about not giving up without a fight. 

“What makes it worse?” Katara askes, taking a step closer. 

“I still love him. Doesn’t that sound stupid?” 

Katara was taken back for a moment. “No, it doesn’t.” 

At her reply, Zuko begins chuckling. The sound is emotionless, and if there were more people in the room, Katara wouldn’t have believed the sound came from Zuko. 

After a few seconds, Zuko’s chuckling stopped ass he picked up a cup of tea from the table beside his chair. 

“I may still love him, but I don’t care what he does, I won’t forgive this and I sure as Agni won’t forget it.” After speaking, Zuko took a sip of his tea. He shakily set the cup down afterwards and stood up to face Katara. 

There was a dark circle under his good eye, and his hair was cut slightly uneven on the sides. The right sleeve of his robe was slightly burnt, as though he had been Firebending. Overall, Katara could tell he was in distress. 

“That’s alright. He was an idiot, for what he did I don’t think he deserves your forgiveness. Please, don’t overwork yourself,” She glances at the unorganized desk, “it’s okay to take time for yourself.” 

“I’m the ruler of a nation, I don’t think I get leave time.” Normally, Zuko’s dry humor would get at least a smile out of her, but now it causes a twinge of sadness in her heart. 

“We should be leaving soon if you want to see Aang, Appa, and Momo,” She offers. Zuko seemed rightfully upset, Katara hoped that her brother didn’t break him. Zuko always bounced back, and a naive part of her believed that he could come back from this too. The other, mature part of her knew it would take time and him being completely over it isn’t guaranteed. 

“No. Let them know that I’m sorry, I’m tired.” Katara nods and walks closer to him. She hugs him tight, and hopes the hug is comforting to him. Zuko hugs her back. After a moment, she pulls away and walks back to the door. 

Her hand rests on the door handle when she looks back at her friend. “Goodbye, Zuko.” 

“Bye Katara.” 

She leaves the room, completely unaware of the tears falling down Zuko’s face.

* * *

Aang stared in shock as Sokka finished retelling what had happened. Sokka was looking at the floor, his arms crossed loosely. 

“Well, how would you feel if the shoe was on the other foot?” Aang asked after a moment of tense silence. Sokka seems shocked by the question before looking at Aang with a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“It would hurt, a lot. I’d be angry at him, I’d feel betrayed. I’d still care about him, though.” Sokka admits. 

“That’s how Zuko must be feeling now. Every action has an equal opposite reaction, think about it. Since you, uh, cheated, Zuko he’s miserable and upset while you’re guilty.” 

Sokka nods in understanding as Aang continues. “You should give it time and maybe you guys can talk about it later on.” 

“I hope so.” Sokka agrees as Katara renters the courtyard. She stands there for a moment, blue eyes observing Sokka with a stern look. 

“Zuko says he’s tired and sorry that he can’t see you right now, Aang.”

“That’s alright, I understand. So, do you guys wanna get going?”

Sokka nods while Katara verbally responds. “Let’s go.”

* * *

They’re barely flying over the palace when Sokka crawls to the back of the saddle. Even from this height, Sokka manages to see a figure sitting in a window For a moment, he can make out one gold eye and another more blurry one. He locks eyes with him for a moment, before the figure pulls the curtains shut. _Before Zuko pulls the curtains shut_

They get well above and away from the palace when Sokka turns around, to be met with Aang’s back and Katara’s raging blue eyes. 

“So, do you want to explain yourself?” She asked, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Yes, actually. Okay, so, it started when Suki, Toph, and Zuko left to Ba Sing Sa. Zuko trusted me to watch over the council and the Firenation.” Sokka pauses for a moment before continuing. 

“There was a list of topics Zuko left for the council and I to discuss. One of those things was the Colonies. An argument began and Ginji, the overseer of education, was making some good points. Long story short, things got personal I got told I was nothing without Zuko.

“I was stressed, and tired and I still had three more days until Zuko got back. I went to have a drink, Ichi walks up to me and starts telling me about her husband-“ Katara scoffs. “- And how he left her with no money. I give her some change, she takes me to her house and uh, things happen.” Sokka rubs his neck anxiously. 

By now, both Katara and Aang are listening with full attention. 

“Her husband comes in the next morning and blackmails me by saying he’ll tell Zuko. I had to pay him every month. Ichi seemed so helpless, and I kept going back to her...” 

There’s a moment of silence and Sokka can see the vein bulging in Katara’s forehead. Aang seems horrified as Katara opens her mouth. 

“So, not only did you drag the first good Firelord’s reputation down, you ruined a woman’s life. Think for a second, now that all her dirty laundry is out for the public to see, what’s going to happen?” 

“...Everyone’s going to judge her?” 

“Exactly. She’ll be criticized and ridiculed everywhere she goes. Her husband’s going to keep taking money, and she won’t be able to get a job. It’s the same for Zuko.”

Sokka swallows in order to clear his ever drying throat. 

“No matter what good he does during his rule, it’ll always have the shadow of your affair following it! There’s going to be that same shadow over you when you go back. Of course you’re going back, you’re an ambassador of our Watertribe! So next time you go back, I hope that shadow follows you the whole time so you get a taste of what Ichi and Zuko will have to live with their entire lives.” 

Sokka thought he understood the situation before, but what Katara had said really put things into a new perspective. He looked to Aang, only to find the monk staring at his hands. 

“I agree with Katara, Sokka you really messed up. Like I said, maybe time will do you two some good?” Aang said, sounding skeptical of his own suggestion. 

Sokka sighed, feeling the familar sting of tears building up behind his eyes. 

Tui and La, he wishes he had said no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be The Hakoda bonus. Then we enter a time skip for Suki, Toph, and Iroh since it took them longer to find out. 
> 
> I got a question, After Hakoda who’s bonus chapter do you want to see first? There will be a gap between them. (Ex. Hakoda chapter, Suki, Bonus chapter, Toph, Iroh, Bonus Chapter) 
> 
> Yuto, the guy who scammed Sokka.  
> Or  
> Ichi, the woman Sokka cheated on Zuko with? 
> 
> There was a third option for Sokka but as I flesh out the stories before this one, they will be mainly Sokka’s POV. So yeah ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> National S*xual assault hotline: 1-800-656-4673
> 
> The Trevor project for LGBTQ+ youth:  
> 1-866-488-7386


	9. Too close to the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Son reunion in the Southpole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Sorry for the late update! A lot has happened. I recently came out to my mom as non-binary and she took it pretty well! So that’s good ^^
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

It takes six days for them to come back. 

In those days, Hakoda has let everyone know of Sokka’s return. However, he made it clear that no one was to ask why he was back. It was Sokka’s business and the fact that he was his son didn’t give Hakoda the right to just tell everyone. Everyone in the tribe takes it relatively well, even the few younger children, who even remembered Sokka, knew not to ask. 

Hakoda watches as the sky bison lands, and feels a wave of uncertainty wash over him. He still didn’t know what to say to his son. Well, he knew what he wanted to say he was having trouble wording it in a way that wouldn’t be too hurtful. 

Sokka was his son, and he loved him. Hakoda never wanted to see him in pain, he always wanted his son to be happy. Right now, as Hakoda stands in the fresh snow watching his kids get off of the sky bison, he can’t tell Sokka isn’t happy. His posture is slumped slightly and all of his movements are sluggish. No doubt Katara talked to him on their way home. 

Hakoda is barely pulling up his mental notes when Sokka looks to him. Blue meets blue and Hokoda sets his jaw, tipping his head slightly towards their home. Sokka nods ever so slightly, grabbing his bag from Aang. With heavy steps, Hakoda walked back to their home like a man on a mission. 

Pure white snow fell softly from the sky, the last light snow before the winter really sets in. Hakoda sighs internally, the other nations would be welcomed to the southern watertribe for the solstice this year. He attempted to push the thoughts of how that would play out away. They would cross that bridge when they got there. 

Hakoda finds himself in front of their tent, with tense muscles he steps inside. He takes a seat near what could be called a kitchen. It was really just some chairs around a fire. If he could focus and close his eyes, he could imagine Kya still here with the kids being young. The thought cause a sting of pain in his heart. That pain is distracting by the sound of Sokka setting his bag down. 

Hakoda looks up at him, taking in his tired form. 

“Hi dad.” Sokka says, not meeting his eyes. 

Hakoda stands up, approaching his son. Once close enough, he hugs his son. He completely understood Sokka’s decision to stay with Zuko, but with each year that passed Hakoda got older and missed his sun more. He feels Sokka hug him back. After a moment they pull away, and Hakoda tells him to take a seat near the fire. 

His son nods as Hakoda takes the seat across from him. 

“Can I ask why?” 

Sokka sighs, a look of resignation on his face. “I was lonely, and stressed. When Zuko couldn’t be there, she was there. When I had a lot of tension, she was there. I knew it was wrong but it felt good.” Hakoda nods as Sokka continues. 

“But I felt so guilty after. Because I’d get home and Zuko would look at me like I hung all the stars in the sky. He’d trust me and excitedly talk about the old traditions he got rid of. A-and sometimes at night I’d hold him while he was asleep and cry. I’d cry because I loved him, and he loved me while I was breaking his heart.” Sokka’s voice began wavering as his talking pace sped up. 

Sokka chuckles sadly. “There was one time where he talked about how he wanted to adopt a kid. He had established the first orphanage in Caldera and was so excited. I wanted a kid, I really did. Looking into his eyes at that moment, they were so lit up. He was so happy. I told him I wasn’t ready- ‘cause I was still with Ichi- and that light died.” 

“He looked upset but hid it after. He was so upset when he found out what I did, Dad. He was so upset and I know he’s going to hide it but I can’t help him.” Sokka looked to him, fully crying now. “Dad, I messed up so bad and everyone keeps telling me and I don’t know how to fix it.” 

Hakoda moves seats and sits next to his son. He pulls him into a hug and begins speaking. “You can still fix it. What you did was wrong, and I’ll be honest with you. It’s going to take a lot of time. Even then, there’s no guarantee Zuko will ever forgive you.” Sokka sniffles, his tears soaking Hakoda’s coat. 

“You have to give him time to heal, and then maybe you two can make it work. You need time to heal too. And everyone keeps bringing it up because they’re hurt too. When you two got married you promised to only love each other. You promised in front of everyone, they’ll all feel hurt. But like Zuko, they need time. They might forgive you but they’ll never forget, so if you promise to him again, keep it.” 

Hakoda pulls his son away, the tears were coming down slower now. “With time, the wounds will heal, okay son?” 

“Okay.” Sokka replies quietly. Sokka hugs him this time. “Thanks dad.” 

Hakoda hugs him back, and prays to whoever is willing to listen that things do turn out alright.

* * *

The night that Sokka leaves, Zuko sleeps on Azula’s floor. He doesn’t want to sleep alone I’m the guest room or alone in his and Sokk- his room. Just his room. Azula let’s it happen the first two nights, but on the third Zuko feels guilty. Azula reassures him that it’s okay, and even playfully mocks his sulking. 

Zuko doesn’t respond to her jab, and leaves the room. He leaves possibly the last person who understands where his mind is. As he walks to his room, there’s dear old Dad’s voice chanting _weak, weak, weak._

It’s all he hears as he unknowingly ignores the guard speaking to him. He pushes his and Sokka’s- his bedroom door- open and unknowingly slams it in the guard’s face. His mind grows louder as the voices chorus with their chanting, and he wants to cry and laugh at the irony. Mental illness really did run in the family. 

Zuko looked at nothing and flopped onto Sokka’s side of- the left side of the bed. The clingy part of him appreciates the fact that his sent is still imprinted in the sheets and pillows. The petty part of him wonders how much of his scent was _hers._

The tired part of him rolls onto his stomach and hugs one of Sokka’s pillows with one arm. The other arm curls under the pillow beneath his head. He closes his eyes and tunes out the screaming in his head. Half passed out from exhaustion, he rolls onto his side and that’s when he feels something cold under the pillow. 

He grabs it and opens his eyes. He sits up slowly and looks at the item in his palm. The necklace. For a moment his mind is quiet, so quiet it’s almost blissful. He feels nothing in his half dozed state. 

Then like a valcano, it all erupts. Anger and sun gripped his heart as he sat in the bed glaring at the gem at the center of the necklace. His mind is not so quiet anymore. The voices sink their nails into his bleeding wounds. They have a grip on him, and Zuko fears they’ll never let go. 

_Weak, weak, weak, weak,weak,weak,H_  
_Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic,pathetic,E_  
_Lucky to be born, lucky, lucky, L_  
_Disgrace, disgrace, disgrace,P_  
_Traitor, traitor, traitor, traitor,L_  
_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,E_  
_Banished, banished, banished,S_  
_Prince, prince,S_  
_I Love you._

Sokka’s voice enters his head and he looks up, seeing him standing in the corner of the room. He never left? His blue eyes are filled with innocence as anger grips Zuko’s heart and pulls. 

“I hate you.” Zuko throws the necklace at Sokka, expecting him to catch it.the sound of glass shattering was not what he expected. He blinks and Sokka is gone. Instead, the mirror he kept in the corner is shattered. Shards of glass decorate the marble floor as Zuko hurriedly gets up. 

He ignores the glass and finds the necklace. With shakey hands, and ignored tears falling from his face, he picks up the upside down necklace. There’s a crack on it, right where the red gradient begins. The rest of the gem is still beautiful, purple meeting in the center where the blue met red. 

Zuko’s side is the only one cracked. 

Despite the tears, despite the bleeding of his hand and foot, he laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much planned for after this book. Like, y’all are gonna love it. I mean, I hope y’all like it :,) Prepare yourselves cause I got like three different ways this can go lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! And always, stay safe! 
> 
> -Ghostly 
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> National S*xual assault hotline: 1-800-656-4673
> 
> The Trevor project for LGBTQ+ youth:  
> 1-866-488-7386
> 
> (Psssssst, did anyone see the not subtle at all reference in this chapter?)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and as always stay safe and thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> -Ghostly


End file.
